Unshakable
by RjBeckett
Summary: Three days ago, I had a future. Now, it's looking doubtful... Castle's thought's during 5x05 as I see it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this story basically wrote itself.. it's based on 5x05 so if you don't wanna be spoiled don't read... there is more to this if you want it just let me know, or it will stay as a one shot :)**

* * *

There once was a time when I would've loved this moment, another story to tell my buddies over poker, hell it was the reason we first met; me, being a suspect for a murder. The first time it was fun, there was an element of excitement even in the beginning, during this first case there was still a small glimmer. Yet now, as I sit in a prison cell, my partner having just left, I'm stuck here unable to follow. How am I going to protect her, especially when her friends think I'm guilty.

Kate's on her own, out there, trying to save _me_, to keep me from prison. Because prison I've realised I could survive, but surviving losing _her_, that I couldn't survive. Luckily, I haven't experience losing her trust, or faith, or love? There was that case years ago about a couple, and the lengths a partner would go to free another from a sentence they didn't deserve… Well, Kate Beckett was going to great lengths to get me off the prime suspect list. But, I don't know if even her love, our love, is enough to get me out of this messed up situation. I keep thinking back to that moment, the moment when this wasn't a joke anymore, where this became too serious, the second I saw Kate break down in front of me.

My lip tugs at the corner, remembering back to last month, to when me and Kate were both in lock up, back at the Hamptons. When being in prison was nothing but an inconvenience to our sexcapades. Now, it still was, but more so, it was damming to my life existence. Hell, I could survive prison, I'd charm my way through it, I had enough connections to keep me protected, hopefully.

I always thought that if anything like this were to happen the guys would have my back, that I'd be out within a matter of hour's tops, just like last time. This isn't like last time. Last time I had a solid alibi. Last time I hadn't met the victim, didn't have a history with her. Last time, I wasn't hiding a secret relationship from the lead detective on the case. I never thought keeping mine and Beckett's relationship a secret would come to bite me in the ass like this. Javier Esposito, a friend, a college, doubting my innocence, and on a one man mission to get me to confess to a murder, a murder I didn't commit. If Javier knew about me and Kate, like Ryan, I've realised, maybe he wouldn't be gunning for me as much.

Telling the truth now though wouldn't accomplish anything, it would only make matters worse. Worse for me, as Kate would be off the case, and for Kate, well she'd be a victim. Everyone would see her as the girlfriend of a murderer. She'd be pitied, and doubted. Because how could a top class homicide detective not know her boyfriend and partner of four years was a murderer. Her career would never be the same, her life, never the same. All because of me, because I was keeping something from her, something I've still yet to tell her. Even as she is on a mission to clear my name, I'm still holding back, but for good reason. If I told Kate the truth now, it would inflict a worse pain than me going to prison for a murder I didn't commit ever could.

"Where were you Friday night?" I have an alibi, but I can't use it. I'd rather run the risk of being a suspect than confessing to what I was doing. For the murder I know I'm innocent, the evidence will clear me. Or at least I thought it would.

I never thought I'd be in this predicament. Holding onto a vital piece of information; something that could free me from life imprisonment, but condemn me to life of solitude. How do I choose? Either way I'm screwed.

Three days ago I had my future mapped out. The next few months of my life planned down to the last detail. I had to get this right. Three days ago, I had a future. Now, it's looking doubtful. All those plans turned to dust. Unless, unless I'm proved wrong, and love does really conquer all.

* * *

**So what does everyone think? please review and i may update if you want more :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and all alerts, hope you guys like this next bit.**

* * *

I had to confess, I had no other choice. Kate was out chasing a lead, this was the perfect chance, my last and only chance to clear my name.

"Okay Castle, you said you wanted Kate gone, we've sent her out, we haven't got long though it was a slim lead. Are you sure you don't want your lawyer present?" Esposito says shortly. He's still not happy with me I can tell, he knows I'm holding out on them, on Kate.

"I'm sure. Kate's really not here?" I ask again just to make sure.

"Yeah Castle, but like Javi said we haven't got long before she's back." Ryan, he was telling the truth, she wasn't here. I was ready to tell.

"Okay. I have an alibi for the murder." The look Esposito and Ryan shoot me I know what the first idea is that they think. They think I was with someone. That hurts, especially from Ryan.

"It's not like that." Do these guys even know me? Being a suspect for murder really does show who your true friends are.

"Then what is it like Castle, 'cos right now you're looking pretty damn guilty for this murder." Esposito leans across the table, hands flat on the table. Ryan gives him a look and he relaxes, takes a seat in the chair.

"What were you doing Castle?" Ryan asks me.

"I was at home. _Alone_. Shopping online. I know that still isn't a good alibi but you guys can confirm with my internet provider right, and the… the jewellery company. They can confirm, I spoke to one of their guys at 10.15." Esposito looks at Ryan curiously; Ryan hides a smirk as he asks me.

"What were you buying Castle that you didn't want Beckett to know about?"

"A ring. An engagement ring." I say quickly. Esposito's eyes widen and Ryan just grins at me.

"Dude, you're in a relationship too! What happened to you and Beckett? You're both just giving up?" I shoot Ryan a look; he shakes his head and lets out a small chuckle. Esposito looks across at Ryan, sending him a small glare, and then at me.

"I couldn't keep waiting." It wasn't a lie, I couldn't keep waiting, but Kate gave in, she opened up to me, threw herself at me, and we haven't stopped since.

"Did you use your cell or home phone for the call?" Ryan continues the interview.

"Dude!" Esposito hits Ryan on the arm and whispers harshly. "You don't even wanna know who he's seeing, who's better than Beckett?" At this Ryan laughs loudly in Esposito's face, he couldn't help it, even Castle smiles a little, because well until they confirmed that his alibi was enough to clear him, well then he wasn't going to relax completely.

"It's Kate." Ryan tells him after receiving a nod of Castle.

"What's Kate?" Esposito asks.

"Who the ring is for." Ryan tells him.

"But Kate's seeing someone." Esposito was never going to live this moment down.

At this Castle actually chuckles, how could Esposito still not see it. Esposito looks from Ryan to Castle and back a few times, before his eyes widen and his mouth drops open.

"Seriously!" He says a little high pitched. "You two. You and Beckett."

"We couldn't believe you guys weren't even a little suspicious." Castle admits.

"You knew!" Esposito glares at Ryan. When you told me to drop the investigation, you knew then didn't you. Why didn't you just tell me it was Castle?" Esposito says with a little hurt in his voice.

"They obviously weren't telling us for a reason, just like you and Lanie never did, but this was Beckett and Castle, if they weren't telling _us, _then it definitely was for something important. _But, _that's not important right now, right now we've gotta clear Castle's name."

"And we will. Castle, leave it to us, we'll get you back to your girl in no time." Esposito stands, hesitantly reaches for his cuffs. "I'm sorry I've gotta do this bro."

Castle stands with a sigh, putting his hands behind his back. "Just be easier this time." Esposito looks guilty and he mumbles. "Yeah, sorry about that." The cuffs close around his wrist loosely. He could break free from them if he wanted to, but that would just make him look guilty, and he needed these guys to free him.

"Ryan, you check the calls, confirm Castle's alibi, I'll take Castle to lock up and then I'll head back to the board see what we've missed. We still need to catch the s.o.b that did this. Now more than ever." Ryan nods and Esposito and Castle move to the doors when Ryan calls to them.

"Hey Castle." They both stop turning to look at Ryan. "When this is over the Ferrari is ours for two weeks now." Castle's eyes widen a little, then pouts. "This is for not telling you guys right?" Ryan nods, and Esposito smirks as he tugs on Castle making him stumble a little. "Maybe we should make it three weeks. He's buying a ring, it must be serious, and he didn't even ask our permission." At this Castle pales, both Ryan and Esposito smirk.

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay locked up?" Castle glares at Esposito. "Too soon for jokes?"

"Just clear me first, and then I'll take all the ribbing you can throw at me. Her Dad loves me though, I'll be fine."

"We're on it now Castle, don't worry. When we get this bastard I'll give you five minutes with him for all he's put everyone through."

"Maybe that's not such a good idea, that's the reason I'm in these cuffs. And you better not let Kate near him; I don't wanna have to be breaking her out of prison anytime soon. I do want to propose sometime this year, preferably not in a prison cell."

"You're right. Come on, so we can catch this guy."

Esposito and Castle exit the interrogation room, Ryan watches on unaware of the person watching him having seen the whole exchange between the three men from the observation booth.

* * *

**There's potentially one last part to this, depending on how long I make the next chapter it could be two. thanks for reading guys.**


End file.
